Matthew Morrison
Matthew James Morrison (born October 30, 1978) is a 40-year-old American actor from Fort Ord, California. He portrayed Will Schuester on the FOX TV show, Glee. Personal Life As a self-professed theatre geek from sunny Fort Ord in California, the young Matthew Morrison spent his school years much like the glee performers from the show, starring in school musicals and plays. The budding star was also voted class president and prom king. Morrison then attended New York University's Tisch School of the Arts but grew disenchanted and dropped out, only to land himself a role in the Broadway version of Footloose. Briefly a member of the boy band LMNT, he quit for a role in the stage revival of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Morrison dated Glee co-star and friend, Lea Michele, back in the day for a "Broadway beat."Brunette Ambition, p. 485 (iBooks version). Lea Michele. 2014. Morrison was engaged to actress, Chrishell Stause, from December 9, 2006 to 2007.CURTAIN CUTIE: MATTHEW MORRISON June 2007.Matthew Morrison Opens Up About His Engagment to Chrishell Stause. July 2013, On June 27, 2013, Morrison announced that he's engaged to his girlfriend Renee Puente.Glee's Matthew Morrison Is Engaged to Renee Puente June 2013. He and Renee planned to get married in 2015 because they want to take their time in making preparations for the perfect wedding. Matthew Morrison - Matthew Morrison to get married in 2015 October 2013 Morrison and Puente got married on 18 October 2014 in Kihei on the island of Maui, Hawaii.Matthew Morrison Marries Renee Puente October 2014 On May 16, 2017, it was revealed on his personal Instagram account that Renee was expecting their first child. Their son, Revel James Makai, was born in October 2017. Career In January 2003, he starred as Link Larkin in the Broadway musical Hairspray. Hairspray was his big break into Broadway. To this day, he is still best friends with his co-star Marissa Jaret Winokur. In September 2004, he appeared in an ABC made for TV movie, Once Upon a Mattress with Carol Burnett, Denis O'Hare, Tracy Ullman, and Zooey Deschanel. In April 2005, he starred in the Tony-nominated musical The Light in the Piazza, a musical by Craig Lucas and Adam Guettel. He received a Tony nomination for his role as Fabrizio Naccarelli. In October 2005, he performed in the comedy A Naked Girl on the Appian Way. From October to November 2006, he starred on the daytime soap opera As The World Turns as Adam Hughes Munson. He appeared in the movie Music and Lyrics in February 2007 as Ray, the manager of Cora Corman, and as Evan Webber, a professional dancer in the 2012 film What To Expect When You're Expecting. While performing as Lieutenant Cable in the 2008 Broadway revival of South Pacific, Matthew got the call about a musical television show - Glee. He auditioned with the song Over The Rainbow and got the part that would change his life forever: Will Schuester, the optimistic high school teacher and coach of the newly revived glee club, New Directions. In April 2011, he recorded a song with Sting called Let Your Soul Be Your Pilot.Youtube which was featured on his debut solo album released in May 2011. On June 4, 2013, Morrison released his second studio album, Where It All Began. It was released through Maroon 5's lead singer Adam Levine's own record label, 222 Records (his first PBS special, Where It All Began: Live at the Bushnell, aired three days prior to the album's release). Later in 2013, he released A Classic Christmas, a digital EP of Christmas music It was officially announced on November 10, 2014 that he would be returning to Broadway as J.M. Barrie in the musical version of the 2004 movie Finding Neverland, which opened on April 15, 2015. He received a Drama Desk and Drama League Award nomination, and won two Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards (for Favorite Leading Actor in a Musical and shared Favorite Onstage Pair with Laura Michelle Kelly) as well as a BroadwayWorld.com Audience Award. His run came to an end on January 24, 2016. In January 2019, he joined the judging panel of the new BBC competition series The Greatest Dancer ''alongside former Girls Aloud member and ''X Factor UK judge Cheryl and Strictly Come Dancing professional Oti Mabuse. The show was picked up for a second season. Later that year, he worked with Ryan Murphy once again playing the role of Trevor in American Horror Story: 1984. He also hosted the three Disney Christmas specials on ABC alongside Emma Bunton. His third studio album, Disney Dreamin' with Matthew Morrison, will be released in 2020. The first single, "Go the Distance" from the movie Hercules, was released on January 10. ''Glee'' Morrison was discovered by creator of Glee, Ryan Murphy. Murphy had spent three months scouting for performers to join his cast, and Morrison filled the multi-talented bill for teacher, Will Schuester. In 2010, he was rated 79th on the most sexiest TV actors list. People ''magazine named him as one of the Sexiest Men Alive in 2009 (along with co-stars Cory Monteith and Mark Salling) and 2010, and in 2012 was named one of the World's Most Beautiful (along with frequent guest star Kristin Chenoweth). For his work on Glee, he has been honored with a Satellite Award, two Golden Globe nominations and an Emmy nomination. Filmography Films Television Discography Trivia *He uses Lubriderm in his hair.Matthew Morrison, Cory Monteith, Lea Michele Radar Interview 1:20 - 1:24 mintues in. *His nicknames are "Matty Fresh", "Fresh", "Fresh Step" and "Matty too Fresh."'Glee' cast share their nicknames 0:42 - 0:49 mintues in. *He has been engaged twice. The first engagement ended in 2007 and the second engagement started in 2013. *His favorite curse word is "motherf***er". *He is the first cast member to perform his own song in a ''Glee episode. Gallery 1-matthew.jpg Matthewmorrison.jpg Morris1.jpg Matthew-morrison-1.jpg 400px-Mattewseason2.jpg ImaWges.jpg ImaSges.jpg imagefs.jpg willemma.jpg Matthewkristinintvw-1302040367.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+0000xyzf.jpg 109020012.jpg 109019909.jpg 350x.jpg tumblr_lr9r8fCNjU1qe3jx9o8_400.jpg 300px-WillSeason2.jpg 300_725341.jpg 117747_matthew-morrison-as-will-schuester-on-glee.jpg Matthew-morrison342.jpg Matthew-morrison5.jpg Matthew-Morrison2.jpg Matthew Morrison3.jpg Beauty14.jpg 127853 dish-of-salt-gleek-out-with-matthew-morrison.jpg tumblr_ltvee9B0fS1r2iv0zo1_500.jpg 375px-MatthewMorrison-costume.jpg matthew-morrison-sag2012-1.jpg matthew-morrison-sag2012-2.jpg WillPhotShXII.JPG WillPhotShXI.JPG WillPhotShX.JPG WillPhotShVIII.JPG WillPhotShVII.JPG WillPhotShVI.JPG WillPhotShV.JPG WillPhotShIX.JPG WillPhotShIV.JPG WillPhotShIII.JPG WillPhotShII.JPG WillPhotSh.JPG MM2.jpg|Matthew Morrison Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o3 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o1 1280-1-.jpg MatthewMorrisonatCapitol.jpg MatthewMorrisonFordGala.jpg MatthewMorrisonSong.jpg Mattmorrisongala.jpg MatthewMorrisonPromoShoot.jpg Matthew.jpg Matthew-morrison-details-2a.jpg MatthewRedCarpet (16).png Matthew-Morrison-shaved-head.jpg Jane Lynch & Matthew Morrison.jpg Matthew-morrison-sag2012-1.jpg Matthew Morrison.jpg 375px-MatthewMorrison-costume.jpg MatthewMorrison-costume.jpg Matthew-morrison.jpg Matthew-wiki.jpg Matthew Morrison vs. Neil Patrick Harris.jpg WemmaMatthewandJayma.jpg CuteJaymaandMatthew.jpg JaymaandMatthew.jpg Matthew-morrison-details.jpg Glee-dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl-matthew-morrison.jpg Matthew-morrison-nur-mit-rhythmusgef-hl-cmga613876a-1175-4ac9-b3fc-47d1ec5b44d8 large.jpg Matthew-morrison-hopes-will-schuester-stays-single.jpg Matthew morrison as will schuester from glee pose premiere.jpg Glee-interview-matthew-morrison-dl-sized-image-425x284-e1272565844823.jpg Matthew-morrison-1.jpg Matthew-Morrison4543.jpg Matthew-morrison342.jpg Matthew-morrison5.jpg Matthew-Morrison2.jpg Matthew Morrison3.jpg 225725_10151386005352116_1568869358_n.jpg SPL551115 006.jpg SPL551115 009.jpg SPL551115 008.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+TQ8 oNkz7Nvx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+TmGB4NOOklRx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+9jUqMsMDfMix.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+I21KAzZl8Wex.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+WB6ICeH0hZQx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+10ihHAevC7sx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Performs+54+Below+Celebrate+0o9uWA6XZbdl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Performs+54+Below+Celebrate+CtotbwcOaMpl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Performs+54+Below+Celebrate+GrBvXaT444Hl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Performs+54+Below+Celebrate+C-Gf-z5fCe0l.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Performs+54+Below+Celebrate+rNmilrbU4b5l.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Leaves+NBC+Naa3v9cMM31x.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Stop+Today+Show+QLDxy5tBzwHx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+cidzDvuYO4Xx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+GQ48df0ycWPx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+HCyFmfO7yKIx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+2N-svySWM3ex.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+hIcz86RJGrRx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+sajY8FIqW3Cx.jpg 170247776.jpg|Matthew at the Tony Award 170247762.jpg SPL560228_012.jpg SPL560228_027.jpg SPL560228_022.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+A VLFztHOgbl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+H142gI91Dsll.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+pIkJjmWeWX9l.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+kh jFa67amSl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+NlDluNtqYCWl.jpg LuUebdp.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+F3B9yFYdtagl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+bYR-hSZuRq2l.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+ByI5Ea9oSQUl.jpg FFN Morrison Matthew FLYNETUK 062013 51135366.jpg FFN Morrison Matthew FLYNETUK 062013 51135365.jpg Wenn20453605.jpg Wenn20453606.jpg Wenn20453611.jpg Wenn20453613.jpg Wenn20453612.jpg Wenn20453614.jpg Wenn20456466.jpg Wenn20456467.jpg Wenn20456468.jpg SPL563405 006.jpg SPL563405 010.jpg SPL563405 011.jpg SPL563405 008.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Serpentine+Gallery+QvlEw8dW7k x.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Serpentine+Gallery+qJbLSVjpY9xx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Serpentine+Gallery+3 288Af23N0x.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Arrive+Charlie+Chocolate+xmXq887dRe5x.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Arrive+Charlie+Chocolate+WuoQNPr90D x.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Arrive+Charlie+Chocolate+pfxepPFEFjUx.jpg 171427385.jpg 171427370.jpg 171427314.jpg 171427299.jpg 171427295.jpg SPL575511 020.jpg SPL575511 001.jpg SPL575511 011.jpg Matthew+Morrison+smiles+ukelele+hand+heads+7rJm2CUMqKix.jpg Matthew+Morrison+smiles+ukelele+hand+heads+RNe3A3EanXox.jpg 175099663.jpg 175105880.jpg 175099708.jpg Matthew_2013_Teen_Choice_Awards.jpg Matt in China.jpg 1238954 10151608914192116 1980144481 n.png 1235421 10151608914477116 1841821675 n.png 1235306 10151608914617116 1218016435 n.png 1011649 10151608914252116 967728318 n.png 1003169 10151608914382116 1063509277 n.png 563476 10151608914487116 1313670513 n.png 1015 10151608913862116 2114093609 n.png Ra94P5A.png 1235934 10151609901807116 210403348 n.jpg 1233415 10151609901722116 270583697 n.jpg 1229865 10151609901572116 641259955 n.jpg 999846 10151609901677116 1603293275 n.jpg 1239002 435366549915651 543715483 n.jpg Tumblr mud7umunBU1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Lea, Jane, Ryan, and Matthew.jpg Jane and Matthew Oct. 8.jpg Jane 10.8.jpg 1382163 10151662089262116 1319554588 n.jpg tumblr_muiu1zM2Hv1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg MatthewM2.jpg MatthewM1.jpg 1377623 10151675838552116 397573466 n.jpg Matthew Halloween 2013.jpg Matthew Halloween 2013(2).jpg Matthew Halloween 2013(3).jpg Matthew Halloween (3).jpg 1425762 10151702686032116 802568800 n.jpg Matthew Halloween 2013 (3).jpg Matt/red car.jpg Matt short sleeves in mid Nov..jpg Matthew Morrison on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (2).jpg Matthew Morrison on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (3).jpg Matthew Morrison on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (4).jpg Matthew Morrison on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (5).jpg Matthew Morrison on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (6).jpg Matthew on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (1).jpg Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 1.jpg Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 2.jpg Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 3.jpg Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 4.png Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 5.png Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 6.jpg 600full-matthew-morrison.jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (2).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (3).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (4).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (5).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (7).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (8).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (9).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (10).jpg 968full-matthew-morrison.jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (11).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (12).jpg Matthew_Morrison_Look.jpg matthewLAX.jpg MatthewLAX2.jpg MatthewLAX3.jpg MatthewLAX4.jpg RS April.jpg Lea Michele TVandSatweek.jpg Lea Michele TVandSatweek 2.jpg tumblr_mz6xanAflF1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_mz6xanAflF1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_mz6xanAflF1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_mz6xanAflF1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg tumblr_mz7d0kqkAU1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_mz7d0kqkAU1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_mz7d0kqkAU1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_mz7d0kqkAU1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg Tumblr mzgo7rRsku1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr n1jd2puaeJ1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr n1jd2puaeJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Matt in 2001.jpg 100th episode celebration.jpg MatthewAtCostumeFittingInLondonHashtagSelfie.jpg Matt and Renee .jpg Rene and Matt part 2.jpg Tumblr ndrjljXgAC1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndyqgbaVjY1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne1cinp0oe1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne2fq8J4Xn1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne2r0ilwmE1qe476yo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne8s6xv7s01r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nedt1vy0TW1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nellduH0Av1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nellduH0Av1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nellduH0Av1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nellduH0Av1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nemy4ftTWU1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ney54hQ6PN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2MAU4QCMAEyfWL.jpg tumblr_nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nfb6yrq3p11r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg Tumblr nfirfg4zkj1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfirfg4zkj1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo2_500.jpg B2VLB55IcAAqtOV.jpg large.jpg B3dTN8cCYAEvjB8.jpg large.jpg B3Ko7-1CcAASsSY.jpg large.jpg B3LKrfXCAAEcO2s.jpg large.jpg Matthew morrison 3.jpg matthew morrison 4.jpg matthew morrison 2.jpg 10864809_1016485548378083_755828496_n.jpg B5EYqYYCYAAQBqk.jpg large.jpg lea-michele-rocky-horror-picture-show-35th-anniversary-01.jpg tumblr_ngwukoydbY1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg B56fvxgCQAAfSJM.jpg Tumblr nihxze9ODl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_ninn96IpCz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ninn96IpCz1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ninn96IpCz1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ninn96IpCz1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg Tumblr nipco4Oi8b1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Noahbirthdaysurprise.jpg Tumblr nisq4w9dtM1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 10903340 778607978874371 1985537640 n.jpg Tumblr njf491Sppy1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr njq5dkW4pb1r4ezfzo1 r2 1280.png tumblr_nk60fqMQwd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nl3ydpprWm1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlheouYnr91r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmdbh8VRkX1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmtvgo35Em1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmtvgo35Em1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmw0e0RdSG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmw0e0RdSG1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmw0e0RdSG1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nmw0lvjGi11r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmw0lvjGi11r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nmvzhd79k51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nmwhpoOmMV1qayexuo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nmwhpoOmMV1qayexuo4 500.jpg Tumblr nmwz3vQFXT1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nn256vMSql1u88r6co9 1280.jpg Tumblr nn256vMSql1u88r6co8 1280.jpg Tumblr nn256vMSql1u88r6co7 1280.jpg Tumblr nn256vMSql1u88r6co5 1280.jpg Tumblr nn256vMSql1u88r6co4 1280.jpg Tumblr nn256vMSql1u88r6co3 1280.jpg Tumblr nn256vMSql1u88r6co6 1280.jpg tumblr_nn6pvwNQIl1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnd95m9aLN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnul6c92wD1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnul6c92wD1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nnul6c92wD1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_nnul6c92wD1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg tumblr_nnul6c92wD1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nnul6c92wD1r4ezfzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nnw87ngck21r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnyh94Ub9N1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no06yjETIs1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no06yjETIs1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr nomgt4AqwL1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nomgt4AqwL1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nomfwswTkh1r4ezfzo5 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomfwswTkh1r4ezfzo4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomfwswTkh1r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nomfwswTkh1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nomfwswTkh1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nonh63YsDY1rit0mko4 1280.jpg Tumblr nonh63YsDY1rit0mko1 1280.jpg tumblr_norx48b3IV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npe2q8OUYb1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_npe2q8OUYb1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_npe2w3EpqO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npe2w3EpqO1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nplqh9mAAH1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nplqh9mAAH1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Tumblr npll3oqJUg1u4l72go1 1280.jpg Tumblr nplkpp5av21rtt213o1 1280.png tumblr_nppp7kOjmq1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npqzlhl1Rb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npqzlhl1Rb1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr nprsh8wk7o1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nqf5wzeh2E1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nqpig4mJYc1uxavoco8 1280.jpg Tumblr nqpig4mJYc1uxavoco7 1280.jpg Tumblr nqpig4mJYc1uxavoco5 1280.jpg Tumblr nqpig4mJYc1uxavoco4 1280.jpg Tumblr nqpig4mJYc1uxavoco3 1280.jpg Tumblr nqpig4mJYc1uxavoco1 1280.png Tumblr nqovgxntT31uxavoco2 1280.jpg Tumblr nqoskq1fyi1uxavoco1 1280.jpg tumblr_nrgmk4Jnas1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ns3zr9go151r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntam3osy1y1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntam3osy1y1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ntam3osy1y1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ntam3osy1y1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg Tumblr ntbdg86Syr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ntbf0qCYJa1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ntri5yKWiq1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nu2m8cXqaD1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nv7oh51jWt1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nvbho4GRFu1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nvceonJBYl1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nvpnabVz3I1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nwg3feUiiW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nwg3feUiiW1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_nwg3feUiiW1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nwg3feUiiW1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nwg3feUiiW1r4ezfzo5_1280.jpg Tumblr nwr1nfnfIC1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nx1njhbjQn1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nx7n4bSaDz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nx7n4bSaDz1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nxbhia57Xn1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nxbhia57Xn1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr nyaiblmioa1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nygionLEu21r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0atcxdACR1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1896sWrei1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1o6pweDJb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o21amvb5vy1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o23zrg2tAk1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2lvkynQoO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2lvkynQoO1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2yzat2Iul1r4ezfzo1_1280.png Tumblr_o3acqw0an91r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o4vo0h7cCY1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5718qr7yn1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5718qr7yn1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o5wfr4VCuh1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o69k1smVNK1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o69k1smVNK1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o69ko3FUm21r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o69ko3FUm21r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6gusatLR21r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6gz4fbcvu1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_o7nedfWs5j1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o7yt5anojv1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o7yt5anojv1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o8at432ACi1r4ezfzo1_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_o8cmweCFGn1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o8cmweCFGn1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oa14j09zLz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oa14j09zLz1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oa14j09zLz1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ofu8a1EFUK1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ofv6g9wA1c1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ofv6g9wA1c1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ofvs3pKTi71r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ofxaof6PvP1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_og0szboogN1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_og2o7jMTQ91r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ognx0bgnhj1r4ezfzo1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr_ogns72oE5u1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ognzj6Nplw1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ogo6xo9zZj1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ognx9mTn041rojy6eo1_1280.png.jpeg Tumblr ogpcrbLHfa1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oj37txecAh1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ok2lw7j1KS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_olckipTORT1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_om0noctu3k1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr om1axpR8ni1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr om0t412VhD1rojy6eo1 1280.png Tumblr omtq1drik51r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg tumblr_oppkkxdoN01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr opy0lzWsrO1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_oq426nfwlu1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oq426nfwlu1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oquo6vhbqE1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oqupb2O9B81r4ezfzo1_1280.png tumblr_oqupb2O9B81r4ezfzo2_1280.png tumblr_oqupgustYN1rojy6eo1_1280.png tumblr_oquplfkZI01rojy6eo1_1280.png tumblr_oquppellPV1rojy6eo1_1280.png tumblr_oquvg6Q1NZ1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ot2b95wPKV1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg greys-anatomy-season-13-episode-23-matthew-morrison.jpg tumblr_oygwb59zdw1r4ezfzo1_1280.png Tumblr oyhyi4wrGN1uxavoco1 1280.jpg Tumblr oyhtutDXaz1ql1znmo1 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_oyl21x5blO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oyl21x5blO1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oyl21x5blO1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_oyl21x5blO1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_oykpqfRwyg1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr oypli4zdly1uxavoco1 1280.png F4E096BB-960B-49C4-9B03-A4E078E1751E.jpeg References Category:Actors Category:Directors